Criminal Beginnings
by loki6709
Summary: A guy and his start from regular to a hardcore criminal from Liberty City to Los Santos and Vice City


This is my first post if you guys like it ill post more please be honest so I can improve in the future thanks

Los Santos the sun soaked metropolis of tomorrow, the great bulimic capital of the world, bullshit city at least in my perspective let me get this straight im not a happy man.

Ive lived amongst the gang bangers of strawberry the silicon people of Rockford hills the southern meth heads of sandy shores and in slums of liberty city

Ive been all over this fucking country here is my story and it ain't a happy and raised in liberty city raised to survive amongst strangers and freaks, having had my parents dead in a brutal street massacre by some asshole named Claude,

I moved out of the orphanage when I was 18 seeing liberty city for the first time ,the united states having passed a law banning children being shown in public.

It was amazing,the vastness of the city,the great smells of hot dogs the multiple men and woman telling each other to "fuck off" it was great, passing the multiple ads for pisswasser and sprunk and even cluckin bell on my way to the first national bank of liberty city to collect my inheritance,

walking through those big doors seeing a huge line of angry people just trying to get their money, I managed to hear the new ifruit phone was coming out apparently it was the ifuit6x

after waiting in the line for 48 minutes I managed to get to the front desk a spectacled woman with a exhausted look on her the sight of me didn't help not that I was bad looking I hoped.

"good evening sir" she said with a heavy sigh "what can I do for you"."im looking to make a "withdrawl"."sure sir can I please get a name" she said with another sigh looking up at the clock.

"Bent,Eric Bent" I said nervously after some taps on the computer she looked at me and said "im sorry we do not have an account under the name Eric Bent" she said looking at me as if I was just some asshole wasting her time

"oh im sorry see if its under the name of Paul or Marsha bent im here to pickup my inheritance" I said embarrassed as the people behind me were giving me the evil eye

"ok" she said with another heavy sigh after a couple of seconds typing on the keyboard "alright we have a inheritance of $605000 to be transfered to a Mr. Eric marshal bent on the day of his 18th birthday which is the day of march 5th which is today" another pair of clacking sounds and then she said "would you like that in cash?"

"no just keep it here but just give me 400" she then went into the back room and then came back and gave me an envelope "here you are sir" she said , I grabed the envelope and went out to hail a taxi

after I managed to stop once i came in and immediately heard hip hop, the driver looked back at me he was young like around his early twenties he had a pair of sports sun glasses and a buzz cut which had a design in his black hair he spoke with a Latino accent

"sups my names Carlos man were can I drive you?"

"umm a cheap hotel" I said he looked at me and said "oh yeah man you wanna pick up one of liberty cities finest ladies on the way " he said with a grin

"no, no i just wanna get to the hotel" I shot back as we began driving

"you sure man these bitches are fine as wine my brother they have the tightest cunts you can imagine"

"I said no"

then why else would you be in liberty city worst city in America?"

"well I just got out of an orphanage todays my first day on the streets." I said

"really saint Marcus orphanage?" he said with an excited tone in his voice

"umm yea" I replied he had a big smile on his face at this point as I could see in the rearview mirror

"dude I came from that orphanage 3 years ago" he said grinning ear to ear "whats your name?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"Eric bent" I said while adjusting myself in my seat he then screamed and I admit that scared the piss outta me

"BENTY! man how have you been haha its been three fucking years bro man jesus you've changed thats why I didn't recognize you a haircut you aint got long hair no more but its still black"

im surprised he didn't pass out for speaking too much "i see you cut your hair carlos and dyed it blond? Whats up with that?"

"man bitches love blonds you know" he said with a grin "alright the motel is up here on the right, man its great to see you heres my card hit me up sometime" he handed me his card I was about to hand him the 20 for cabfare but he waved me off

"man this ride is free for anyone I know just remember to hit me up." and with that he pulled his car out of the parking lot

I looked at the card on the front it said "Carlos Torres" on the back "Gangsta,Driver,Hustler,Pimp" call at 555-456-0069 I then shoved the card in my pocket and went to rent my room the lady at the desk looked at me and said "hmm where's your slut?" I looked at her and said "why does everyone assume im banging a prostitute?"

the lady looked at me and said "listen honey we dont get no one in here except for bums and men who are cheating on their wives with $50 whores,im surprised this place is still in business then again a couple of business executives,actors and even on rare occasion the mayor come in here and need it open."

I didn't care if the fucking mayor was getting syphilis so I spoke up "can I just get a room please?"

she shrugged and tossed me a pair of keys "Room 33 down the hall on your right Hun porn channels are free and we don't serve breakfast so don't fucking ask."

I walked down the seedy hallway and entered my room first thing I noticed was the mattress was on the floor the TV in the corner and the bathroom on my right

"This place is a shithole" so I dropped my coat on the floor then got into bed I could hear distant sounds of moaning "fucking perfect should have went for a 4 star" then I faded into sleep.


End file.
